Au-delà de la guerre
by Scandium Isogone
Summary: {One shot} Kaneki est grièvement blessé et se cache quelque part dans le vingtième arrondissement. L'inspecteur Kotaro part à sa recherche, mais il s'aperçoit vite que quelqu'un l'a devancé. Qui donc connaît le Cache-Oeil mieux que les agents du CCG, sinon ce n'est son meilleur ami ? Amon surprend des retrouvailles auxquelles il il n'était pas invité.


Dans cette venelle sombre et humide, seule la respiration hachée d'Amon Kotaro brisait le silence. L'inspecteur progressait péniblement et chaque mouvement lui était une épreuve, le moindre faux pas, un supplice. Comment en était- il arrivé là ? Combien de temps s'était-il écoulé depuis qu'il avait perdu connaissance ? Quelques minutes ? Plusieurs heures ? Amon parcouru dix mètres, puis s'accorda une pause et vint reposer son dos meurtri contre l'un des murs crasseux qui gardaient l'allée. Il scruta attentivement le ciel, mais ne trouva que la grisaille monotone. Une fine bruine d'automne le glaçait jusqu'aux os. Par ce temps, comment savoir si la nuit allait bientôt tomber ou si l'aube était déjà là ?

Il n'était portant que dix-sept heures lorsque la goule au cache-oeil avait été signalée aux alentours du vingtième arrondissement. Sans attendre, Amon avait pris la direction des opérations et en moins de quinze minutes, une équipe de vingt agents du CCG avait été dépêchée sur place. Amon se souvient encore de son excitation à l'idée de poursuivre la goule. Plus qu'aucune autre, celle-ci le fascinait et il était près à enrayer l'engrenage de la justice japonaise pour pouvoir s'entretenir ne serait-ce qu'un instant avec le Cache-Oeil. Même si cela devait lui coûter l'estime de ses supérieurs, même si malgré tout il avait le sentiment de trahir les humains, il se devait d' observer de plus près ce fascinant phénomène. Jamais au cours de sa carrière d'inspecteur il n'avait assisté à l'apparition d'un dilemme chez une goule. Or, ce spécimen-ci avait volontairement épargné une vie humaine : la sienne. Déterminé à en apprendre plus, Amon avait fait quadriller le secteur. Le filet ne manqua pas de se refermer sur sa proie et la lutte fut longue et éprouvante. De nombreux agents furent blessés dans le processus et à l'issu d'un ultime affrontement, Cache-Oeil avait été grièvement blessé par la quincque d'Amon. Le coup, porté à l'abdomen, mit un terme au combat et la goule s'était échappé tant bien que mal. Découragé, Amon s'était écroulé de fatigue.

Dès qu'il s'était réveillé, transi et fourbu, l'inspecteur s'était lancé à la poursuite du Cache-Oeil. Il était là, il se cachait quelque part, Amon le savait. Une goule blessée qui ne pouvait pas se régénérer n'avait qu'une alternative. Elle devait se faire oublier, disparaître jusqu'à ce que le danger se soit éloigné. Il suffisait de la débusquer, puis de la cueillir comme un fruit bien mur et cela, Amon l'avait fait un grand nombre de fois. Tandis qu'il se remettait en route, vacillant sur ses jambes, il réalisa qu'il ne lui resterait plus assez de forces pour procéder à l'arrestation. Il devrait sûrement appeler des renforts. Bah, il serait toujours temps lorsqu'il aura retrouvé la piste de Cache-Oeil.

Tout-à-coup, des bruits de pas retentirent. Il semblaient provenir d'une allée perpendiculaire, à quelques mètres de là seulement. Seulement, il lui sembla que ces pas-là rapides et silencieux, cherchaient à se faire discrets . Amon se préparait déjà à affronter son adversaire une seconde fois, lorsqu'un agent du CCG apparu au croisement des deux rues. Abasourdi, il reconnu la tignasse flamboyante, les traits juvéniles et la frêle silhouette du garçon qui livrait son courrier tout les matins. Il se tenait droit et marchait avec l'assurance insolente d'un enfant qui aurait fait l'école buissonnière. Amon, éprouvé par son combat, le vit évoluer dans ce décors sinistre comme si le quartier lui appartenait et se diriger vers le bout de la rue. Les questions se bousculaient dans la tête d'Amon. Comment ce garçon s'était-il procuré un uniforme du CCG ? Comment s'était-il introduit dans un périmètre sécurisé ? Mais surtout, que venait-il faire _ici_?! Sa présence ne paraissait pas avoir été dévoilée et il en profita pour suivre le gamin à distance . Tandis qu'il lui emboîtait discrètement le pas , Amon poursuivit sa réflexion. Quel était son nom déjà ? Naya… Naga…Nagachika ? Peut importe. Il ne s'était jamais fait remarquer auparavant et s'était toujours contenté du poste qu'on lui avait attribué, sans jamais exiger de promotion, ni même d'augmentation. Pourquoi désobéir aux ordres à présent, et prendre le risque d'infiltrer seul une mission aussi dangereuse que celle-ci ? N'avait-il jamais entendu parler de la goule qu'ils poursuivaient ? S'il avait croisé la route du Cache-Oeil au cours des affrontements, il aurait couru un danger immense !

Imperturbable, l'autre avançait à grandes foulées et à en juger par sa démarche assurée, il avait une idée très précise de ce qu'il faisait. L'inspecteur maudit sa propre naïveté et ressentit une certaine irritation à l'idée qu'un si jeune garçon ait pu cacher ainsi son jeu (quel qu'il soit ) à un inspecteur expérimenté.

Les deux agents atteignirent enfin un deuxième croisement, où la rue rejoignait une artère principale. Nagachika fit une courte halte devant les grilles d'une université de lettres. Il fit mine d'hésiter un instant, puis Amon le vit entreprendre d'escalader le mur d'enceinte. Lorsqu'il eu disparut du champ de vision de l'inspecteur, ce dernier patienta encore quelques secondes avant de suivre tant bien que mal le même parcours, grimaçant tandis que ses muscles le tiraillaient. Que diable faisait ce garçon, en uniforme, dans une université visiblement fermée ? Tandis qu'il réfléchissait, il enjamba le mur et se laissa tomber de l' autre côté. Il vacilla un instant sous son propre poids, puis inspecta son environnement : il se trouvait dans une petite cours où étaient répartis ça-et-là des bancs à l'usage des étudiants. Le silence qui régnait avait quelque chose de morbide, d'angoissant. L'établissement était bien désert, ce qui signifiait sûrement que la soirée était déjà bien avancée. Amon avait du rester inconscient pendant une heure ou deux tout au plus. Il songea avec regret que la goule au cache-oeil n'avait probablement pas eu le temps d'aller bien loin, à en juger par l 'état déplorable dans lequel il l'avait laissée partir. Il n'était peut-être pas trop tard pour faire demi-tour et partir à sa recherche. Néanmoins, sa curiosité fut plus forte et Amon poursuivit sa filature. Le bruit des pas qu'il poursuivait s'estompaient à peine lorsqu'il s'engagea à son tour dans les escaliers du bâtiment. Prenant toutes les précautions pour marcher silencieusement, il monta trois étages à la suite de Nagachika.

Tout-à-coup, l'écho indistinct d'une voix vint briser le silence. Il évoquait pour Amon le cri d'agonie d'un animal souffrant, de temps à autres entrecoupé de râles sinistres ou d'un grognement bestial. Il ne connaissait que trop bien le genre de créature dont ces bruits pouvaient provenir et les pièces du puzzle s'imbriquèrent d'elles même dans son esprit. Amon se précipita pour tenter de rattraper le garçon et l'empêcher de commettre une erreur qui lui coûterai la vie. Il venait d'atteindre les dernières marches de l'escalier et se précipitait sur la première porte qui se trouvait à sa portée, quand la voix de Nagachika retentit, calme et lucide.

\- « Je te cherchais. »

Amon s'immobilisa sur place et jeta un œil par la porte entrebâillée. Là, il pouvait sans être vu assister à une scène qui le laissa abasourdi. À quelques mètres de là se tenait Cache-Oeil, tremblant, couvert de sang. Ses blessures semblaient s'être refermées, cependant il devait être trop faible pour se nourrir par lui-même. Il était avachi contre le mur d'une salle de classe visiblement délaissée depuis quelques années. Une fine couche de poussière recouvrait les chaises et les pupitres. Devant l'entrée, sans même chercher à se cacher, se tenait le garçon qu' Amon suivait depuis les allées froides et humides du vingtième arrondissement. Il ne bougeait pas d'un pouce et tournait le dos à l'inspecteur. En revanche, ce dernier pouvait discerner sans mal la silhouette torturée du cache-oeil, qui semblait mener une lutte féroce pour rester en vie. Immobile, il dévisageait son adversaire. Le masque de cauchemar qui couvrait son visage ne permettait pas à Amon de distinguer ses traits, néanmoins la peur transparaissait dans sa voix.

« Vas … Vas-t-en, je t'en supplie ! »

Comme pour ponctuer ses mots, son kagune se dressa en direction de son adversaire et la goule poussa un gémissement de rage impuissante. La conscience d'Amon lui commandait de courir au secours de Nagachika. Comment cet imbécile pouvait-il espérer vaincre à lui seul une goule affamée? À ce stade de l'épuisement, celles-ci devenaient de véritables machines à tuer, des fauves acculés par la faim et la douleur, jusqu'à la folie. C'était du suicide que d'affronter seul un tel monstre ! Pourtant, le cache-oeil n'attaquait toujours pas. Était-il devenu trop faible pour combattre ? Toujours était-il qu' Amon demeura en retrait pour observer la suite des événements. Cette goule l'avait épargné auparavant. Allait-elle en faire de même avec Nagachika, alors qu'elle était mourante ? Ce dernier repris :

\- « Je savais que je finirais par te trouver. Tu est tellement prévisible. »

Cache-oeil se ramassa plus encore contre le mur, comme s'il essayait de se fondre dedans. Comme s'il était … _effrayé_ par ce garçon ? Cette pensée frappa brusquement Amon et il regarda alors le jeune agent avec de nouveaux yeux. De quelle arme redoutable pouvait bien disposer ce gamin rachitique ? Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien terrifier ainsi le célèbre Cache-Oeil, qui ne craignait aucun inspecteur du CCG ? Nagachika lui tournait toujours le dos. Il poursuivit, impitoyable :

\- « T'as l'air de morfler, mon pauvre vieux. Quelqu'un m'a dit que la famine était la pire des tortures pour une goule. Mais ne t'en fais pas, je peux t'arranger ça en moins de deux. »

Allait-il le tuer ? Amon, fasciné, vit le garçon défaire son armure pièce par pièce. Autant d'assurance frisait l'inconscience aux yeux de l'inspecteur, qui se demandait si Nagachika était réellement capable de défaire son ennemi sans porter aucune protection. Ce dernier, qui se tenait désormais en civil au beau milieu de la salle de classe, saisit alors la manche gauche de sa chemise au niveau du coude et la déchira d'un coup sec. Son bras était entièrement exposé et Cache-Oeil poussa un hoquet de surprise.

Cette fois, Amon eu la certitude que ce gamin avait bel et bien perdu la tête. Cherchait-il à se faire tuer ?! Une autre hypothèse s'insinua dans son esprit, mais il la repoussa aussitôt. Non, c'était impossible. Il devait s'agir d'un piège. Au fond de la pièce, la goule couvrait son visage de ses mains ensanglantées et gémissait :

\- « Non… Non, non, non, je ne veux pas ! Vas-t-en, vas-t-en ! »

Sourd à ses supplications, Nagachika porta une main à sa bouche et d'un coup de dent bien placé, s'entailla le pouce. Une seconde s'écoula, puis une deuxième et une troisième durant lesquelles un filet de sang s'écoula de ses doigts. Soudain silencieux, Cache-Oeil fixait ce ruisseau poisseux de son œil rouge et luisant de folie. Comme Amon allait enfin s'interposer, la goule fit un mouvement, trop rapide pour être perçu. En une fraction de seconde, elle se jeta sur son adversaire et l'immobilisa de ses deux mains. Au même instant, deux mâchoires puissantes se refermèrent sur son épaule. Puis de nouveau, le silence. Peu à peu, le sang du jeune agent vint s'écouler de sa blessure. Brusquement, Cache-Oeil repoussa sa victime. Une larme solitaire se mit à courir sur le cuit sombre de son masque. Mais lorsque enfin il lâcha prise, Nagachika s'avança à son tour et le pris dans ses bras. Pétrifié, abasourdi, Amon regarda sans comprendre tandis que l'autre lui rendait son geste, non sans une certaine hésitation. Sous ses yeux, l'humain et la goule s'étreignaient comme deux frères.

\- « Hide… Je te demande pardon … »

Cache-Oeil semblait se faire violence pour étouffer ses sanglots.

\- « Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive vieille branche, je t'ai connu plus coriace que ça » répondit l'autre d'une voix étrangement rauque. Il s'écarta jusqu'à tenir son ami à bout de bras, comme on le faisait habituellement pour jauger un tableau particulièrement réussi.

« … et moins musclé aussi. Dire que quand on étais gamins, t'étais pas plus épais que ça !»

Il agita son petit doigt sous le nez du Cache-Oeil qui laissa échapper un gloussement. C'était un rire clair, discret, pas exactement celui qu'on attendait d'une goule de niveau SS. Tout-à-coup il n'avait plus grand-chose de la bête fauve qui se tenait là, quelques instants auparavant. Nagachika était-il la raison de ce changement soudain ?

« - Hide… Est-ce que tu n'as pas… peur ?

\- Tu plaisante ? Qui aurait peur de toi, Kaneki ? Tu as l'air d'un chiot abandonné, quand tu ne porte pas ton déguisement d'Halloween .

Alors, Kaneki -puisque c'était ainsi qu'il semblait s'appeler- défit une à une les attaches de son masque. Amon découvrit le visage d'un garçon, plutôt jeune lui aussi. Il avait des traits très fins et des courbes rondes qui n'étaient plus tout à fait celles d'un adolescent, mais pas encore celles d'un adulte. Mais ce qui surpris le plus l'inspecteur, furent ses yeux. Car il en avait bien deux, en parfait état ou presque. Derrière le célèbre cache-oeil, pas d'orbite mutilée ni même de cicatrice. Seulement un grand œil clair, doux, qui contrastait furieusement avec son jumeaux maléfique. Amon avait à peine eu le temps de faire cette réflexion, que déjà le rouge se retirait pour laisser place à un œil gris, en tout point identique au premier. À cet instant, celui qui se tenait à quelques mètres de lui n'était plus qu'un étudiant à la peau pâle, qui souriait timidement à son ami. Cette transformation lui coupa le souffle. Était-ce réellement le visage qui se cachait derrière ce masque de cauchemar ? Celui du terrifiant Cache-Oeil ? Comment cela se pouvait-il ? Comment se pouvait-il que celui qu' Amon pourchassait depuis des mois ne soit qu'un gamin de vingt ans à peine ?

« - Tu m'as manqué, Hide.

\- Toi aussi mon pote. Mais plus important, qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à ta tignasse ? Dit, c'est une nouvelle mode ? On dirait que tu es tombé dans un bac de javel. J'aimais bien tes cheveux noirs, moi ! »

Kaneki rit de nouveau, néanmoins Amon nota qu'il pris soin de ne pas répondre à la question de Hide. Ce dernier repris :

« -Tu m'as fichu une sacrée frousse ce soir. J'ai bien cru qu'ils allaient te choper cette fois.

\- Moi aussi. J'ai l'impression que chaque jour, ils se rapprochent un peu plus. »

Kaneki avait pris un air grave et Amon réalisa qu'il parlait du CCG. Hide fouilla dans son sac et en extirpa un thermos.

« - Je t'ai apporté du café, Touka m'a dit que tu en aurais besoins.

-Tu as parlé à Touka ? C'est elle qui .. ?

-Non, mon pote. Pour toi, j' ai toujours su. Tu sais que tu ne peux rien me cacher. »

La goule englouti avidement le café et rendit le thermos avec un air de profond soulagement.

« -C'est amusant. Je n'aimais pas particulièrement le café… avant. Mais maintenant que c'est la seule chose qui me rattache au monde des humains, je m'y accroche désespérément. Dis-moi _,_ comment tu t'es retrouvé à bosser pour le CCG ?

\- Je ne bosse pas pour eux. Quand je me suis rendu compte que t'avais des ennuis, je me suis dit que la meilleure manière de t'aider serais de les infiltrer. Comment tu crois que j'aurais pris de tes nouvelles, sinon ?

-Je suis désolé de t'avoir embarqué là-dedans. »

Kaneki semblait sincèrement désolé pour son ami.

« - Ils ne sont pas aussi malin qu'on le crois, tu sais ? Ils ont des portiques pour empêcher les goules de rentrer, mais ils ne s'imaginent pas qu'un _humain_ pourrait les espionner. Cette façon de voir en noir et blanc, ça me fait bien marrer », dit Hide d'un ton amer.

« -Tu sais, ils ne sont pas tous comme ça …

\- Tu parles de l'inspecteur Kotaro, pas vrai ? Je m'était fais cette réflexion aussi.»

Derrière la porte, Amon sursauta. La conversation avait pris un tournant inattendu. Comment tant de choses avaient-elles pu lui échapper ?

« - Je ne sais pas comment il s'appelle, mais il se pose plus de question que les autres. Je pense qui s'il nous filait un coup de main, on pourrait faire bouger les choses.

\- Mouais. Méfie-toi quand même Kaneki. Je te connais, tu es trop gentil. Tu fais trop facilement confiance aux gens. »

Tandis qu'ils discutaient, les deux garçons s'étaient assis sur les pupitres poussiéreux. Ils parlèrent ainsi un long moment de ce qu'ils avaient vécu, chacun de leur côté. Ils parlèrent aussi de livres, de l'auteur préféré de Kaneki, bref, de ce genre de choses dont les étudiants ordinaires parlent entre eux. Amon décréta alors qu'il était temps pour lui de partir. Il n'était plus très sûr d'avoir la force ni même la volonté d'arrêter le Cache-Oeil. À vrai dire, il n'était plus très sûr de rien.


End file.
